the Scottsdale Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) continuation application is proposed by a multidisciplinary consortium of medical professionals dedicated to high quality clinical cancer treatment, prevention and control research. The three consortium components include Scottsdale Memorial Hospital-North, Mayo Clinical Scottsdale, and United Blood Services of Arizona. This application responds to a need to continue to bring benefits of the National Cancer Program to the substantial population of our large regional referral area in the southwestern U.S. Our primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). Additional research base memberships include the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) and the Univ. of Rochester Cancer Center. Achievements since the onset of our grant funding in late 1993 include; 1) activation of the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial through an independent application to the Southwest Oncology Group 2) activation of the intergroup Colorectal Cancer Prevention Trial 3) National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project approval of our participation in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial 4) development of the Mayo Clinic Scottsdale Breast Diseases Center to improve access for women with breast cancer and/or significant risks for the development of breast cancer 5) initiatives to increase the protocol recruitment of women and minorities including the Familial Cancer Project of the Mayo Women's Program 6) certification as an ECOG Bone Marrow Transplantation Center. Specific aims include further facilitating the availability of cancer treatment, prevention and control research protocols to the diverse patient population in our referral area. This project will continue to speed the transfer of newly developed cancer intervention technologies to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality in our region. The Scottsdale CCOP has increased the accrual of patients to cancer prevention and control protocols. Scottsdale CCOP organization has an outstanding, established record of increasing the numbers of patients accrued to NCI approved protocols, particularly cancer prevention and cancer control protocols, during the past 5 years. We have exceeded CCOP grant expectations for patient accruals and case credits to NCI approved cancer treatment and cancer prevention and control protocols. We have achieved the specific aims of the 1992 CCOP Request for Application (RFA), and developed an estimable operational plan for reaching the goals of this RFA. The Scottsdale CCOP organization has contributed to a number of important clinical cancer research findings and publications as noted in this application. We confidently predict the Scottsdale CCOP will enter more than 100 patient per year on clinical cancer treatment research protocols, an more than 75 patients per year on clinical cancer prevention and control protocols.